As movable seating assembly components are adjusted forward, back, up, down, out, in, and/or rotated there is a tendency for “binding” or “chuck” to occur laterally or perpendicularly to the direction of travel or force being applied. This failure mode can cause the features of movable seating assembly components to become inoperable, result in damage to components, and/or result in a significant reduction in the speed of operation, which can lead to customer dissatisfaction.